


My lover; not my patient...

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Traces [2]
Category: Without a Trace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Sequel to My lover; not my doctor - An evening and a night, lead to morning and a revelation...
Relationships: Lisa Harris/Samantha Spade
Series: Traces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863244





	My lover; not my patient...

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I do follow this show and I adore it, I am also one full season behind as well, 'tis the way of TV over here. I will undoubtedly make mistakes, so I'll say sorry in advance. Also, thank you for all your feedback for the first half of the story, without it this second half would not have been written.  
 **SPOILERS:** Some general spoilers for the episodes around the time Samantha got shot and was dealing...  
 **SEQUEL:** To My lover; not my doctor....

**My lover; not my patient...**

  
**By The Raven**

Lisa Harris glanced at the woman sitting beside her in the taxi, her mind still mostly in an erotic haze and her thoughts scattered as a consequence.

Samantha Spade had kissed her, though kiss would be an understatement to say the least. The blonde woman had consumed her mouth as though it was a food that she had been starved of. The memory of the kiss, or kisses, (as would be a more accurate statement) caused Lisa to shiver with anticipation.

There was no doubt in the brunette Doctors mind that Samantha and her were going to make love, sooner rather than later. The very thought of it caused Lisa's heart to accelerate and and she found it almost impossible not to reach over to the blonde woman and kiss her again.

However, the rather public location and their often times public jobs, meant that it was not a prudent thing to do. Somehow Lisa would have to contain herself until they arrived to whenever they were going. Lisa sighed audibly and tried to force her mind down some less carnal alleyway, without success.

"Where are we going?" Lisa finally asked, having exhausted all attempt to distract herself and desperately needing something else to focus on in order to maintain the control needed in this situation.

The blonde woman turned at the sound of Lisa's voice and for a long moment, Lisa felt trapped by the heated look in Samantha's eyes.

'Well, this certainly is not helping much...' Lisa's mused as she felt her lower abdomen clench in response.

"My place..." Samantha supplied, her voice thick with sin.

Lisa felt her higher functions switch off as she heard Samantha's voice. Her body was practically screaming for her to crawl over to Samantha's side of the can and to straddle the blonde Agent.

"We'll be there soon..." Samantha said in her low sexy voice, seeming to have read Lisa's mind...

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, Lisa was impatiently waiting for Samantha to figure out her front door lock. Lisa did not know what wildness had possessed her, but she did know that she did not intend to resist. With that thought in mind, Lisa almost absently ran her hand up Samantha's side, her fingertips moving with a mind of their own.

The response was instant as Samantha dropped her keys and turned around to grab Lisa, her eyes flashing with a dark and powerful emotion.

"If I don't get this door open in 60 seconds, I will have you here..." Samantha whispered into Lisa's hair as the two women leaned against eachother panting lightly.

Lisa felt a surge of moisture at the erotic promise and was more than tempted to see if she could get Samantha to act out her promise. However, she managed to somehow quell the impulse and stepped away, allowing the blonde woman to scoop up her keys and finally get her front door open.

The sturdy wood banged open and Samantha all but grabbed Lisa and half carried her into the apartment in her haste to get on the other side of the door. Once in, Samantha closed the door and pinned Lisa to it, their mouths instantly coming together in a clash of tongues and teeth.

Knowing now that there was no one to see and that she did not need to watch what she was doing, Lisa released the control she had been imposing on her body. Impatient hands pushed the Agent's jacket off and tossed it onto the floor before moving to the simple button down shirt the blonde woman wore. Without hesitation, Lisa tore the front open, uncaring of anything, just so long as she could feel Samantha now.

The response to her almost violent actions was instant, Lisa felt strong hands lift her hips, before curling around to her ass and then Samantha grown their centers together in a frenzy. The kiss that they were sharing became a duel of tongues as the women sought to devour eachother and somehow deepened the connection they were feeling.

Unable to wait for Samantha's touch anymore, Lisa wrenched her mouth away from Samantha's and as she pushed the blonde woman's ruined shirt out of the way Lisa was only aware of the moment. With her senses overwhelmed, Lisa found her voice.

"Fuck me Agent Spade." The harshly whispered words sounded almost foreign to Lisa's ears as she said them, but she knew that she meant them.

Instantly she felt the blonde woman respond and a heartbeat later she felt rather than heard the zipper of her slacks give way as Samantha's hands found their way into the space between their bodies.

Realising that she was suspended off the floor, with one leg half wrapped around Samantha's waist caused Lisa to moan in earnest. The blonde woman's obvious strength and confidence arousing her even more as she instinctively sought out and latched onto the alabaster column that was Samantha's neck.

An instant later she felt Samantha push her soaked panties aside and slide her fingers deeply into Lisa's willing body. The welcome invasion caused Lisa to give a sharp scream from the impossible pleasure that was created.

"Yes, Samantha, yessss...." Lisa kissed into Samantha's ear just before bringing their mouths together for another desperate kiss as the flames of their mutual arousal threatened to immolate them both.

As they kissed, Lisa could feel herself becoming more and more desperate for the release that she knew was coming. Knowing somehow that it would mark both an end and a beginning of something she was absolutely sure that she wanted.

Heartbeats, moments, maybe hours later Lisa felt all her muscles tense and then she screamed her pleasure into Samantha's willing mouth, feeling the blonde woman shudder in her arms in sympathetic response Lisa's mind blowing climax.

Pulling her mouth free from Samantha's, Lisa rested her head against a strong shoulder and caught her breath. It felt like she had no legs and for the life of her she could not formulate a single sentence.

Eventually, Lisa looked up into Samantha's desire drugged eyes and kissed the blonde woman lightly.

"Take me to bed Samantha..." Lisa requested in a low and sexy voice as she felt the blonde agent tremble from barely contained arousal...

* * *

As morning crept along the skyline and pavement of New York City, Lisa Harris gradually woke up. She had only been asleep for about 2 hours, but being the perennial morning person that she was, she could not help but wake at dawn.

As wakefulness came to her, Lisa became aware of a few things. Her body felt delicious, sore in a way that only good sex and lots of it could cause. Her heart was filled with an unfamiliar yet welcome emotion and her arms were full of a beautiful blonde woman.

She and Samantha had made love, talked, made love again and talked some more for most of the night. As they had gotten to know eachother, Lisa had become aware of several things.

One of those things was that she wanted Samantha in her life, this way and another being that she did not seem to have any problem reconciling the personal with the professional, at least in her mind.

Lisa was pretty sure Samantha was similarly at peace with things and that knowledge made her glad indeed. They would have to be discreet at work and with mutual friends and colleagues, but Lisa knew that if they were motivated enough, it would not be a problem. In her mind, last night had been ample demonstration of the level of motivation they both had.

As the dawn light slowly stole its into Samantha's bedroom, Lisa felt the weight of not having slept very much and with that, she snuggled deeper into the embrace of her new lover and closed her eyes as sleep overcame her again...

**The End** ****


End file.
